Candice Carter
Name Candice Carter Aliases None Age 53 Appearance 30 Species Force enhanced human Height 5'3" Weight 110 lbs Build Slender Eye Color Green Hair Color Blonde Faction Rank Princess Birthworld Procopia Mate None Children None Siblings Lyle IV Carter Crystal Carter William Carter Father Lyle III Carter (D) Mother Kaitlyn Carter (D) Masters Lyle III Carter (D) Crystal Carter Candice Carter was born on Procopia, to Queen Kaitlyn Carter and King Lyle III Carter. As the third eldest child of Kaitlyn and Lyle, Candice had a very privileged upbringing, rarely wanting for anything. The Carter Family had been the controlling House of the Tapani Sector for several generations, doubling also as the ruling family of what was originally termed the Cadriaan Province over a century ago. Personality Fiercely loyal to her family Candice never displayed the ambition of her twin or her other siblings. She is always more concerned with ensuring everything is in order back at home while her twin was off pursuing the power and mysteries of the force. She is far more reserved them the rest of her siblings as well, slow to act and methodical in her approach to anything. Biography Born to the King of Tapani, Candice and her twin sister made their arrival on schedule and in the dark of night. The twins were the second and third children of King Lyle III, and Kaitlyn. They were preceded by their eldest brother Lyle IV and later came their youngest sibling William. The four were raised as any proper heirs were, educated in all aspects of their kingdom privately. They were about as spoiled as it got. Candice and her siblings quite frankly, were spoiled brats. It was to be expected in the Carter house however, as that was simply the way things were. While Crystal and William concerned themselves with the force and whatever training their father could provide Candice mostly focused on learning the ins and outs of the political systems of the Tapani Sector. Though her father made time for her training in the force whenever she wished it wasn't overly important to her. While Crystal trained hard with their father Candice studied more with their older sibling Lyle learning all of his idiosyncrasies knowing one day her knowledge could better serve the family. The three trained with their father until he died when Crystal and Candice were 25, and William, 15. He was 80 years old then. Their training was far from complete. With the death of their father Lyle IV ascended to the throne and Crystal left to pursue other training in the force. Candice remained on Procopia mostly managing the family finances for her older sibling though on occasion he called on her to settle diplomatic matters in the sector. Her force training didn't really progress from that point on though she did maintain a strict exercise regiment including the force techniques her father had passed onto her. Force Powers Category:Tapani Royalty Category:Human Category:Sith Category:Female Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive Category:Royalty Category:House Carter Category:Sith Apprentice